The fastest way to a man's heart
by HopeAinoSatineNorthman
Summary: Castiel wants to do something nice for Dean and Sam, and Dean earlier said that he wanted a burger, so Castiel goes to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Castiel's culinary skills are lacking. Oneshot.


**NB: Since I'm foreign, I have never used food-words and terms before, so if anything is wrong, please tell me, so I can correct it**

Castiel had wanted to do something for Dean and Sam for a long time, but he didn't know what. Then, earlier, Castiel heard Dean say he could 'really go for a burger', and Castiel figured that couldn't be too hard.

But he didn't know where to get one.

_Fine_, he thought, _I will just create one myself. That cannot be extremely difficult._

He liked them too. Back when they had to get the rings of the Horsemen, he had eaten uncountable amounts of them. He thought back to that time. _Bread, meat, bread. See, not extremely difficult._

Having been in Bobby's house a few times, he knew where the food was, even if he didn't eat it. He found some meat, and bread, and repeated _bread, meat, bread_, in his head, as he put a slice of bread on the place, a slice of meat on the bread, and a slice of bread on the meat.

_There_, he thought, _not difficult at all, _but he couldn't help but be proud of himself, making the first meal of his life.

Dean sat in the study, when Castiel found him. He was holding the plate behind his back, so that Dean could not see it. Dean looked up from Sam's computer, as Castiel entered.

"I made you a burger," Castiel said as he placed the plate on a book next to the computer.

Without saying anything, Dean lifted the upper slice of bread, exposing the raw meat-slice. He bit his lip, as if he was not sure what to say.

"Not for nothing, Cas, but that's not how we make burgers. See, if you don't cook the meat, I could get sick." Dean looked up from the 'burger', eyebrows drawn together. When he saw the hurt look on Castiel's face, he said "Tell ya what, I'll teach you to make a burger, c'mon." He rose from his seat, walking towards the room where Bobby had his freezer. He picked up a tray of meat, Castiel close behind him. They went to the kitchen, and Dean found a plate, some butter and a frying pan. He turned on the hob, and placed a big chunk of butter on the frying pan.

"See, Cas, we need to cook the meat, but we don't want it to stick to the pan, so we let some butter melt on the pan first. And, it makes it taste better." Dean explained, as he shaped a handful of meat. "Then we place the meat balls on the pan, and let them fry for a while." Castiel looked like he was repeating everything in his mind, as he shaped an other chunk of meat.

"Is this okay?" The angel asked, showing Dean the meat ball.

"Well, since we're both men," Dean suppressed a small laugh, "We should probably make them a bit bigger." He said, placing a small chunk of meat in Castiel's hand, with the meat ball Castiel had already made. Right at that moment, they both realised how much they enjoyed this.

Dean took out a fork. "And now, we turn this one, 'cause it have had enough on that side." He turned the meat ball, after putting Castiel's meat ball on the pan.

Dean took out the pepper shaker, one of the few spices Bobby had for cooking, and sprinkled some pepper on the ones they had made thus far.

They continued to make more and meat balls, and Dean explained on every question Castiel had, not once calling him anything referring to an infant.

Once they were almost done, Dean found some buns after searching through the kitchen, and then searched some more to find a toaster, and some ketchup. He put the buns in the toaster, and turned the heat on it down a bit, since the heat usually made the bread a bit dark, and he realised he really wanted this to taste good.

Dean got out two plates, and placed a bun on each of them, cutting them through, and handing the ketchup to Castiel, so he could decide how much he wanted for himself.

"It really was not so difficult," Castiel mumbled, without Dean hearing anything. _I just needed a good teacher,_ he thought.

Castiel just stared at the burger. "Do I have to feed you too?" Dean said, having to both suppress a giggle, and hide a smile.

Since Castiel didn't answer, Dean took the fork they had used for turning the meat balls, and used it, to cut a piece of his burger, before staking the burger with it, and offering it to Castiel's mouth.

As he ate, Castiel's eyes were focused on Dean's.

_I don't think I have ever had this good a burger._


End file.
